House of Night Fanfiction
by Devils-Angel1994
Summary: A Young Girl named Sophie becomes the next choosen one, but will she live up to Zoey Redbird or is she simply just another hag from hell Based on the first 3 books


Saturday morning i awoke to the buzzing of a over exited alarm clock that rang in my ears until i had to open my eyes to sit up and slam my hand on the snooze button causing myself to break into another coughing fit as i silenced its hyperactive buzz, i rubbed my eyes blinking a few times and looked around, it was still partially dark, after all it was only four in the morning, despite that, everything seemed unusually quiet, even for this time, i crawled over my bed to the window peering though the curtains, everything was still, not a single movement could be detected, even the birds hadn't bothered to get up and sing there normal perky tune today, Something deep in the pit of my stomach told me that this wasn't right,id always been know for having a very accurate since of instict, infact it was the only thing i was know for, i had no talent really, I couldnt sing, I couldnt dance, I wasnt even very good maths or writing, I was just noraml talent-less  
non special Sophie Daniels, the girl who lived in a flat with, clair the singing sensation beauty queen, Matt the cocky  
hip-hop dancer and her two , stone age parents who seemed to think the eldest child should be the one they spend the most money on singing lesons for and the middle child hip-hop classes, leaving the poor youngest child deprived of anything,in my case the saying the youngest child is the most spoilt is sooo not true, in the midst of my ranting i had started coughing again, the same raspy wheezy dorky cough id mad for about a fortnight now.

"Sophie get your ass outta bed you lazy hoar!" I jumped at the sound of my Brothers voice calling me from his bedroom probably having just got up himself,I pulled myself out of bed and shoved on my favourite jeans and purple t-shirt and hurried down stairs grabbing my old warn out sneakers and my phone just as Matt came stumbling down the stairs, laces undone his jacket half on, we pushed each other out of the door, He hurried past me to his car unlocking it with a click of his keys and got in, I stood still looking around me, everything was still, there was not a sound, no movement, nothing, Matt hadn't seemed to of noticed, starting the ignition he called over to me to get in, I shook of the odd feeling i had and rushed over to the passengers seat getting in and readying myself for the loud rap music that was to come any minute. As we pulled up in the parking lot of the local leisure centre, where i worked in the pool, Matt always drove me on Saturdays as he had hip-hop classes and taught some of the younger kids.

I looked down at my watch by now it was five AM and Jared the managers son was opening up the main doors, I rushed up the steps, flashing him one of my adorable smiles, only for it too be totally de-adroabled by the huge and totally gross coughing fit that interrupted my flirting, I noticed his extremely hot smile fade as he patted my back (squee! He touched me!!) a concered look on his face. "Soph are you alright? You really should go to a Doctor with that cough" he said, as i continued to cough and gag, feeling like a total ass, why me? why now?...urgh!I managed to wipe the tears that had totally randomly appeared in my eyes and thought breaths gasped "I really don't want to waste time, I mean its just a small cough, I'm sure I'll be fine" He didn't look convinced, I smiled up at him, still feeling a total dork, he smiled back dropping his hand from my back, still keeping close to me. "Well if you're sure soph? You can come help me prep the pool for this mornings 6 o clock lesson" he grinned at me, apparently guys get over things...fast! I nodded still trying not to cough and smiling my best flirty smile "Sure lets go, honestly what would you do without me eh?...I mean people would arrive at six to a pool covered with a plastic sheet" I joked gesturing over to the covered up pool."Oh shush just help me already" He grinned, smacking my ass as i walked in front of him, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. "Right cheeky you're getting thrown in now" He laughed and began to jog after me as i hurriedly scampered away from him towards the pool, of all places. As I reached the pool area he came up behind me grabbing me and picking me up, he was amazingly strong, or maybe i was lighter than I though...nah!, He hoisted me over his shoulder, and i kicked and squealed for him to put me down, though really, I didn't want him too.

"Hey you two behave!!" I heard a mockingly stern voice coming up behind us, Jared spun around so i couldn't see who it was "Oh hey Lucas!" Jared said sweetly still keeping a tight grip on me, as I started to feel the blood rush to my head. "You wouldn't mind uncovering the pool for me would you" He asked, perfectly normal. "Don't do it" I squeaked from behind Jared, Lucas had walked around to take a look at my face, I looked up at him and grinned "Hey soph..." He said simply before grinning and running to the end of the pool pulling on the rope that pulled the plastic cover back!! "Oh gee thanks Lucas!" I giggled, giving one more pathetic kick at Jared. "Quit fighting Soph you 'aint getting away from me!" he sounded like he had his usual giant little boy in trouble grin on his face. "There ya go mate, uncovered and ready for whatever business you have" Lucas grinned and winked at me, knowing all too well of the next few minutes of my live had in store for me. "Great thanks mate" Jared called as Lucas sped off out of the door, probably to avoid being caught in the trouble. "Right miss time for your lesson!" Jared said walking up to the pool as I started kicking, squealing and laughing, his sweet totally hot laugh filled my ears as he dangled my head first over the water. "Stop it, No don't!" I squealed though my laughter my cheeks red with the blood that had rushed to my head. "What? sorry? I cant hear you!" He grinned leaning forwards, and lifting me up into his arms like a young baby, he looked down at me and began to swing his arms. "One" He grinned dragging it out and he reached further over the water "Two" He looked down at me laughing his eyes sparkled making my heart melt "Three!" I suddenly burst out in another unattractive it of coughing, as I let go of Jareds upper arm to cover my mouth, he over balanced and we both went hurtling into the water with what must of been a huge slash, suddenly nothing was funny anymore, I was still coughing as water started to fill my lungs suddenly everything dimmed and finally went black.

I felt strong arms around my waits and someone pulled me up, I gasped as the sharp air cut though my thought and I coughed even more, I looked up, Jared had his arms still around me holding me close to his chest, he looked down at me as I finally stopped coughing. "Soph?...Are you alright?...I'm sooo sorry!!" He said squeezing me close to him, I swore he was rocking my back and forth but i was so dizzy it could a' just of been my imagination. "I'm fine, Honestly, It wasn't you're fault you didn't know i was about to have one of my horrible coughing fits!" I said rolling my eyes little at my coughing fit, he smiled down at me, and shook his head "I'm still sorry, I feel really bad now" He said pouting slightly, making him look like a small adorable puppy. "Please don't feel bad, I forgive you" I said putting my hand absent minded on his chin and lifting his head up, he smiled at me again, suddenly he bent down and kissed me, heat flowed up through my body as his lips pressed against mine I could feel my cheeks turning red, as I gently kissed him back, my heart beating faster and faster every second that past, we pulled away from each other, his hand cupped my cheek as he smiled. "I love ya soph" I'm sure at that very moment my heart had skipped about 50 beats before i could reply, with of course another coughing fit "I love you to...Jar..." My voice cut off as something behind Jared caught my eyes, a boy, the same age as me, was stood staring at me, his eyes wide and bright, he had a small blue crescent moon on his forehead, he walked towards me, Jared turned around his eyes flared with fear as his arms tighter around me, the Vampire closed in on me, his pale finger touched my forehead, I instantly felt like a fire and ripped though my skull burring through my head i curled up against Jared clutching my head as the mysterious Vampire-boy vanished, I felt Jareds grip tightend on me and he held me close as tears welled up in my eyes.


End file.
